Prior to the present invention, there has not existed any suitable device for use by either an opthomologist or patients or non-patients for easy and safe and tidy bathing the eye(s) of the person. The bathing of the eye(s) is necessary and required under a variety of different circumstances. One, for example, is when certain tear duct(s) and/or tear gland(s)--known as lachrymal glands, either or both under-function or mal-function, or are susceptable abnormally to become clogged or inflamed, it is important for such person to periodically wash out the eye(s) with warm or hot water under sanitary conditions in order to cleanse the eye(s) of crystals, thickened oil-secretions, as well as dust or other particles from the air trapped by the eyelashes and/or adhered to the eyelashes in-whole or in-part. Also, whenever an eyelash or other foreign particle or foreign-matter is in the eye and/or under the eyelid, causing discomfort and/or irritation to the tissues of the eye and/or eyelid, the washing-out of the eye as noted-above can be desirable or required. Accordingly, for numerous persons, such eye conditions occur frequently unless prophylactically the eyes are cared for typically by the washing-out of the eye(s), and there has existed a great need for the present invention, suitable for use at home or in the office of a doctor equally well.